Гомеопатия
Гомеопа́тия (от — «подобный» и — «болезнь») — вид альтернативной медицины, предполагающий использование сильно разведённых препаратов, |volume=54 |issue=6 |pages=577–82 |year=2002 |pmid=12492603 |pmc=1874503 |doi=10.1046/j.1365-2125.2002.01699.x}}}} которые, предположительно, вызывают у здоровых людей симптомы, подобные симптомам болезни пациента. Концепция лечения по псевдонаучному принципу «подобное подобным» ( ) противопоставляется гомеопатами принципам рациональной фармакотерапии. Основоположник и автор термина — немецкий врач Христиан Фридрих Самуэль Ганеман. }} Теоретическое обоснование гомеопатического принципа не соответствует научным представлениям о функционировании здорового и больного организма, а осуществлённые клинические испытания гомеопатических препаратов не выявили различий между гомеопатическим лекарством и плацебо . Это означает, что любые положительные ощущения после лечения гомеопатией объясняются эффектом плацебо и естественным выздоровлением после болезни. Тривиальные вычисления показывают, что в препаратах с разведениями 12C и выше вероятность наличия хотя бы одной молекулы действующего вещества близка к нулю. }} По этим причинам научное сообщество расценивает гомеопатию как псевдонаукуВоронов А. РАН не принимает гомеопатию за лекарство // Коммерсантъ, 05.02.2017, шарлатанство или мошенничество. «Гомеопатия в первый период деятельности Ганемана представляет собой плод заблуждений, свойственных всем медицинским системам того времени… Гомеопатия во второй период деятельности Ганемана — заблуждения плюс мистика плюс фантастика плюс бредовые представления больной психики. Современная гомеотерапия — знахарство плюс шарлатанство» ( ).}} Всемирная организация здравоохранения (ВОЗ) предостерегает от гомеопатического лечения инфекционных и любых других серьёзных заболеваний. Как отмечают эксперты организации, «использование гомеопатии не имеет доказательной базы, а в тех случаях, когда применяется в качестве альтернативы основному лечению, оно несёт реальную угрозу здоровью и жизни людей». Большое число профессиональных медицинских и общенаучных организаций открыто выражают негативное отношение к гомеопатии по причине отсутствия доказательств её эффективности . Среди государственных организаций отрицательные выводы об эффективности гомеопатии были сделаны комитетом по науке и технологии британского Парламента, Федеральной торговой комиссией США, Национальным советом по здоровью и медицинским исследованиям Австралии и другими . В 2017 году Комиссия по борьбе с лженаукой и фальсификацией научных исследований при Президиуме РАН выпустила меморандум, который признаёт гомеопатию лженаукой. В меморандуме изложены рекомендации, направленные на исключение гомеопатии из системы российского здравоохранения. В рамках меморандума комиссия предложила Министерству здравоохранения РФ исключить медицинское употребление гомеопатии в муниципальных и государственных лечебных учреждениях, а также рекомендовала аптекам не продавать гомеопатические и лекарственные препараты совместно . Документ вызвал оживленную дискуссию среди научного-медицинского сообщества и общественности России. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%8F См. также * Маргинальная наука * Галеновые препараты * Фитотерапия * Уринотерапия * Гомеопатия 1 Примечания Литература ; поддержка гомеопатии * Уитмонт Э. '' Психика и материя: Очерки по гомеопатии в свете психологии Юнга // Edward Whitmont, Psyche and Substance: Essays on Homeopathy in the Light of Jungian Psychology, 1982, North Atlantic Books (полный перевод книги) * , Watkins, A.D., Hyland, M.E., Shaw, S., Broomfield, J.A., Dolan, G., and Holgate, S.T. «Use of Ultramolecular Potencies of Allergen To Treat Asthmatic People Allergic to House Dust Mite: Double Blind Randomised Controlled Clinical Trial.» British Medical Journal. 2002. 324(7336):520-4. * Rastogi, D.P., Singh, V.P., Singh, V., Dey, S.K., and Rao, K. «Homeopathy in HIV Infection: A Trial Report of Double-Blind Placebo Controlled Study.» . 1999. 88(2):49-57. ; критика гомеопатии * ''Водовозов А. В. Гомеопатия: растворённая медицина // Популярная механика, № 10, 2009 * Казанцева А. Растворённая магия // Вокруг света, № 2 (2905), февраль 2016 * * |заглавие=Science degrees without the science |оригинал= |ссылка=http://www.dcscience.net/colquhoun-nature-07.pdf |автор издания= |издание=Nature |тип= |место= |издательство= |год=2007 |volume=446 |pages=373–374 |isbn= |issn= |doi= |bibcode= |arxiv= |pmid= |язык= |ref=Colquhoun|archiveurl= |archivedate=}} * |заглавие=Degrees in homeopathy slated as unscientific (Special Report) |оригинал= |ссылка=http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v446/n7134/full/446352a.html |автор издания= |издание=Nature |тип= |место= |издательство= |год=2007|volume=446 |pages=352–353 |isbn= |issn= |doi= |bibcode= |arxiv= |pmid= |язык= |ref=Giles|archiveurl= |archivedate=}} * Holmes O. W. Homeopathy and Its Kindred Delusions // Examining Holistic Medicine. / Eds. Douglas Stalker, . , 1985. 406 p. Ссылки Ссылки по гомеопатии * Статьи и книги по истории, теории и практике гомеопатии * Книги по гомеопатии в библиотеке Lib.ru * Беллавите П., Ортолани Р., Понтаролло Ф., Питари Дж., Конфорти А. «Иммунология и гомеопатия». Лекция 5. Обоснование принципа подобия // , 2007; 4:149-163. Оригинал статьи Критика гомеопатии ; на русском языке * Гиляров А. Гомеопатия в Великобритании претендует на академический статус // Элементы.ру, 23.03.2007 * * «Антишарлатанский сайт: Гомеопатия — беспредельный обман» (Фраудкаталог) * Статья «Медицинский оккультизм» на сайте Невросайт; на других языках * DC’s IMPROBABLE SCIENCE page * Ben Goldacre. The end of homeopathy? (перевод) * «Антишарлатанский сайт: Гомеопатия» (Фраудкаталог) * Skeptical Guide to Homeopathic History, Theories, and Current Practices * — короткометражный фильм, высмеивающий гомеопатию Другое * Бурлакова Е. Б., Конрадов А. А., Мальцева Е. Л. Действие сверхмалых доз биологически активных веществ и низкоинтенсивных физических факторов // Химическая физика. 2003. Т. 22. № 2 * * Jacobs, J., Jimenez, L.M., Malthouse, S., Chapman, E., Crothers, D., Masuk, M., and Jonas, W.B. «Homeopathic Treatment of Acute Childhood Diarrhea: Results from a Clinical Trial in Nepal.» . 2000. 6(2):131-9. * Oberbaum, M., Yaniv, I., Ben-Gal, Y., Stein, J., Ben-Zvi, N., Freedman, L. S., and Branski, D. «A Randomized, Controlled Clinical Trial of the Homeopathic Medication Traumeel S in the Treatment of Chemotherapy-Induced Stomatitis in Children Undergoing Stem Cell Transplantation.» . 2001. 92(3):684-90. * Taylor, M.A., Reilly, D., Llewellyn-Jones, R.H., McSharry, C., and Aitchison, T.C. «Randomised Controlled Trial of Homoeopathy versus Placebo in Perennial Allergic Rhinitis with Overview of Four Trial Series.» British Medical Journal. 2000. 321(7259):471-6. * Vickers, A.J. and Smith, C. «Homoeopathic Oscillococcinum for Preventing and Treating Influenza and Influenza-Like Syndromes.» Cochrane Database of Systematic Reviews. 2002. (2):CD001957. * Vickers, A.J., Fisher, P., Smith, C., Wyllie, S.E., and Rees, R. «Homeopathic Arnica 30x Is Ineffective for Muscle Soreness After Long-Distance Running: A Randomized, Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled Trial.» . 1998. 14(3):227-31. * Weiser, M., Gegenheimer, L.H., and Klein, P. «A Randomized Equivalence Trial Comparing the Efficacy and Safety of Luffa comp.-Heel Nasal Spray with Cromolyn Sodium Spray in the Treatment of Seasonal Allergic Rhinitis.» . 1999. 6(3):142-8. * Weiser, M., Strosser, W., and Klein, P. «Homeopathic vs Conventional Treatment of Vertigo: A Randomized Double-Blind Controlled Clinical Study.» . 1998. 124(8):879-85. LedumPalustre15CH.jpg|Гомеопатический препарат с разведением «'15C'». При таком разведении препарат не содержит ни одной молекулы исходного вещества. Beydeman Gomeopatiya vzir.jpg|Гомеопатия, взирающая на ужасы Аллопатии. А. Е. Бейдеман, 1857 Homeopathic beer 1 Sziget 2014.jpg|Демонстрация приготовления «гомеопатического пива» в 2014 году в Будапеште *